


fathom

by niigaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pada saat itu, akhirnya ryouta mengerti, satu bagian kecil dari alasan tetsuya menghilang dahulu kala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fathom

fathom.

_v. to understand._

_._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story.

 

* * *

 

 

.

 

**i.**

 

KISE Ryouta bisa mengerti, walau berat hati dalam menerimanya, mengapa kawan-kawannya sesama _Kiseki no Sedai_ berpisah ke sekolah masing-masing yang berbeda. Tak hanya dalam satu area yang sama, pula. Meskipun nyatanya dia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa tak bisa lagi berlaga dalam satu tim yang sama dengan mereka, dan juga bayangan harus melawan mereka nantinya jika bertemu di pertandingan resmi antar sekolah (seperti penyisihan untuk interhigh, misalkan!), Ryouta bisa mengerti pada akhirnya.

 

Walau butuh waktu yang lama untuk merelakan sepenuhnya.

 

Dia itu masih lah bocah, toh.

 

Yang tak dapat ia mengerti adalah keputusan satu dari enam, yang memilih sebuah sekolah yang tak memiliki keisitimewaan sama sekali. Setelah menghilang begitu saja seusai pertandingan final, tak pernah terlihat lagi di tiap latihan yang tersisa, lalu masa-masa akhir sekolah dahulu kala—memang eksistensinya begitu samar dan sulit untuk ditangkap oleh pandangan, tapi Ryouta yakin bahwa dia sengaja menjauh. Sengaja memisahkan diri dari Kiseki no Sedai. Sengaja menghilang, hingga kemudian ditemukan dalam sekolah kecil berbulan-bulan kemudian.

 

Ryouta tahu bagaimana Daiki, Aomine Daiki, mengajukan tawaran yang begitu egois pada setiap sekolah yang ingin merekrutnya sebagai murid—hingga akhirnya hanya ada satu yang berani menyetujui. Daiki memanglah selalu bersikap masa bodoh dan seenaknya, begitu tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata—tapi itulah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuat Ryouta mengaguminya. Tapi Touou itu masih termasuk dalam jajaran sekolah yang berpotensi tinggi, menurut cerita Satsuki pada Ryouta saat itu. Lumayan dan pantas, bagi pemain selevel Aomine Daiki.

 

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya memilih Seirin.

 

Ryouta bahkan baru mendengar nama sekolah itu belakangan ini.

 

Kise Ryouta tidak mengerti. Sekalipun dia terus menerus dan selalu saja mencoba membayangkan apa alasan yang mungkin saja digunakan oleh kawan kecilnya itu hingga mau memasuki Seirin, dia masih tetap tak dapat menemukan hal yang cukup masuk akal untuk menjawab kebingungannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya mampu marah dalam ketidakpahamannya itu. Kise Ryouta, bagaimanapun, masih lah bocah.

 

.

 

* * *

**ii.**

 

KUROKO Tetsuya, dalam balutan _jersey_ Seirin yang didominasi warna putih, nampak kian tak terlihat dari pandangan orang-orang yang melewati taman itu. Terutama karena di hadapannya terdapat eksistensi yang memiliki aura begitu besar sampai tak mungkin ada yang melewatkannya. Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model, juga merupakan pemain basket yang berbakat, dengan tinggi menjulang dan badan yang tegap seperti itu—jelas rasanya aura gemilang milik Ryouta seolah menutupi milik Tetsuya.

 

Sore itu merupakan jadwal pertandingan latih tanding antara Seirin dengan Kaijou, yang berakhir dengan kemenangan di pundak tim tamu. Pertandingan yang meyakinkan Ryouta, bahwa ia sebenarnya masih ingin bermain basket bersama-sama dengan kawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain—terutama dengan Tetsuya. Pertandingan yang membuatnya iri setengah mati, karena melihat kerjasama antara Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengingatkannya sendiri akan kombinasi ‘cahaya dan bayangan’ milik Daiki dan Tetsuya.

 

Pertandingan yang menyadarkan Ryouta bahwa ia sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Tetsuya, meski dia telah lama menginginkan posisi itu. Dahulu, cahayanya kurang kuat; dahulu, pemain yang bisa membuat kemampuan Tetsuya mencapai puncak hanyalah Daiki; dahulu, begitu banyak halangan bagi Ryouta. Ia menerimanya karena tak bisa membantah kenyataan. Dan sekarang, Tetsuya telah memilih cahayanya yang lain. Bukan Ryouta seperti yang diharapkan olehnya, tapi seorang bernama Kagami Taiga.

 

“Pindahlah ke sekolahku, Kurokocchi,” ia berkata, penuh senyum meski dalam hati memendam duka. Jika Tetsuya pindah ke Kaijou, maka mereka akan berada dalam satu tim lagi. Mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi. Dan tak ada pemain yang lebih jago daripada Ryouta, sehingga hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Tetsuya. Mimpinya begitu sederhana. Hanya begitu saja. “Aku menghormati Kurokocchi, dan ingin kembali bermain bersama. Kita pasti bisa menjadi duo yang tak terkalahkan.”

 

Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng, menghancurkan harapan milik Kise Ryouta sekali lagi.

 

“Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menolak.”

 

Suara imajiner itu pastilah hati Ryouta yang remuk redam.

 

.

 

* * *

 

 

**iii.**

 

KETERLALUAN, Kise Ryouta itu. Otaknya masih belum dewasa, hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan-keinginan bocah remaja yang seenaknya. Egois. Bodoh. Yang dipikirkan olehnya hanyalah kepentingan dirinya sendiri, keinginannya semata, tak memperhatikan orang lain. Bebal. Terlalu polos sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya merupakan sembilu yang menusuk dan menggoreskan perih. Tak sadar bahwa senyumnya yang memudar itu turut menggurat duka pada lawan bicara.

 

Di balik wajah datarnya, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Tetsuya sesungguhnya terluka.

 

“Kenapa?” Ryouta tak mengerti. Setelah selama ini, ia masih belum bisa mengerti. “Kurokocchi baru masuk tim basket Seirin beberapa minggu, kan? Tidak mungkin bisa langsung seloyal itu. Aku.. kita dahulu satu tim selama dua tahun. Jauh lebih lama, sebelum Kurokocchi mengenal mereka—kenapa malah aku yang dibuang dari kehidupan Kurokocchi?” Ia masih tak bisa mengerti.

 

Kise Ryouta itu egois.

 

Tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa marah padanya. Tidak pada rekan yang dahulu sempat menghadapi puluhan pertandingan bersamanya. Tidak pada seorang yang bercahaya dengan gemilang seperti Ryouta. Tidak pada kepolosan milik kawan yang begitu murni. Toh, Tetsuya sendiri juga egois. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk marah pada sesama pendosa.

 

“Di pertandingan terakhir,” Tetsuya memulai dengan nada yang sama datar seperti sebelumnya. Nada yang tak mengindikasikan perubahan emosi, yang menutupi luka hati miliknya sendiri; tidak seperti Ryouta yang mengumbar pedihnya ke muka umum, “tak ada _pass_ untukku.” Raut wajahnya tak berubah, bahkan tak ada gurat ekspresi yang terbentuk di sana. “Meski aku menunggu, mengharap, dan melihat adanya celah, _pass_ itu tak pernah datang.”

 

Dia ingin diperhatikan oleh yang lain. Merajuk saat tak ada yang melihatnya sedikitpun.

 

“Kalau dahulu Kise- _kun_ tidak memberi pass itu padaku, tidak ada jaminan Kise- _kun_ akan.”

 

Tetsuya dahulu sempat dikecewakan, dan tak lagi ingin mengulangi hal yang sama.

 

.

 

Pada saat itu, akhirnya Ryouta mengerti,

 

satu bagian kecil dari alasan Tetsuya menghilang dahulu kala.

 

.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya terluka oleh _Kiseki no Sedai_.

 

Dan luka itu masih belum sembuh hingga saat ini.


End file.
